


Исповедь

by Badalle



Series: За закатом рассвет [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badalle/pseuds/Badalle
Summary: Ситх, джедай и затянувшийся стокгольмский синдром.





	Исповедь

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи и эпоха авторские, события канона не упоминаются; теоретически, может читаться как ориджинал. Условно “времена Старой Республики”.  
> Логика, здравый смысл и реалии мира ЗВ местами принесены в жертву отношениям между героями.
> 
> Фикбук: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5364436/13813662

Не считая нас, в этой степи самые крупные жизнеформы – ящерки, снующие туда-сюда на некотором расстоянии от отбрасываемого костром пятна света. Звёзды горят так ярко, что кажутся близкими, словно идёшь сквозь голографическую карту. Тепло от огня ласкает ладони, чувствую своего собеседника, но лицо скрыто тенью. Возможно, подбрасывать дров не стоит, ибо историю, которую я готовлюсь поведать, будет слишком трудно рассказывать, видя твои глаза, брат. Не знаю, смогу ли подобрать слова. Сейчас, здесь, на бесконечно далёкой от войны планете, представляющей интерес разве что для учёных, описать атмосферу давнего кошмара? Что же, ты задал вопрос, а я, наверно, просто слишком устал хранить это в одиночестве. Вот уже девять лет.

Знаю, что на твоём лице не будет брезгливой унижающей жалости. Этого довольно, чтобы разделить мою память.

_«Ты здорово справился с культистами на М*. Как ты научился этой технике?»_

Ответ мой, наконец, разрывает уже было уютно пригревшуюся тишину.

 _\- Меня научило пленение…_ \- понимаю, что за сомнения терзают тебя сейчас. Ранит ли меня поднятая тема. Ты ведь знаешь, я не заговорил бы, если бы не собирался продолжить.

_\- Хочешь рассказать?_

_\- Возможно, ты пожалеешь, что спросил… Я не говорил Мастеру или Совету… никому. Что-то они, конечно, поняли, но не главное. Помнишь, мы в детстве думали, что если попадём в плен, не скажем врагу ни слова. Будем героически умирать. Молча. Мы заблуждались. Там совсем нет места для героизма, только для ужаса, боли и безысходности… Но падаваны их не интересуют. Ситхи не идиоты, чтобы тратить время, пытаясь выбить важную военную информацию из тех, кто её не знает. Вижу, ты не задумывался об этом. О, нет, мучить – это всегда пожалуйста. Но для развлечения, не ради работы. Мы были чем-то вроде игрушек. Приятный трофей победителям. Идеальные жертвы, которых можно убивать достаточно медленно, чтобы словить кайф._

_Выдохни, брат. Поможет. Мне повезло как никогда. На раздаче трофеев я вытянул единственный шанс на жизнь. Лорда, которому я достался, звали… зовут Хаано. Он высоко поднялся в иерархии, координировал разведку… ну да не важно… это я тогда Мастерам рассказал…_

_У него был, наверно, самый безобидный для ситхов способ снимать напряжение. Он не любил пытки. Это была его работа, видишь ли. И он не планировал ещё и отдыхать также. Единственная причина, по которой я до сих пор жив, состоит в том, что ему нравилась иллюзия добровольности у своих любовников._

Я сказал это. Любовники. То, чем мы были. И всё же за этим словом не стоит и десятой доли того, что я пережил. Слишком неожиданно для тебя, брат. Что же ты будешь думать к концу моего рассказа?..

_\- О, он предложил мне выбор, сделку если угодно. Я буду послушной игрушкой, и, когда игра ему надоест, он убьёт меня быстро. Или он мог бы поделиться своим трофеем, и меня отымеет половина ситхов крепости. На быструю смерть при таком раскладе тоже не приходилось рассчитывать._

_В моей жизни это был один из самых страшных моментов. Беспомощный, в камере, наедине с набором орудий пыток и настоящей жутью в Силе, предлагавшей мне на выбор два сценария моего же изнасилования._

_Да, он умел произвести впечатление. Предпочитал выглядеть абсолютной сволочью. Но по-настоящему нравилось ему очаровывать, делать людей зависимыми от себя, быть желанным сокровищем. И получалось великолепно._

_Впрочем, я забегаю вперёд. Тогда, при первом знакомстве, я понял только, что шансы на победу над ним для меня ничтожны. Слишком разные у нас были «весовые категории». В нём ощущалось могущество и угадывался страшный боец. Встреться мы на поле сражения, я мог бы только положиться на волю Силы. Меня, прикованного к стене и абсолютно беспомощного, он пугал до дрожи._

_Я принял тогда его предложение. Не вполне, впрочем, осознавая, на что согласился. Такие вещи вообще чрезвычайно трудно вместить в сознание, вижу это по твоему лицу сейчас, брат._

_Но можно быстро привыкнуть. Это было больно и унизительно. Но в сравнении с окружающим кошмаром…_

_Иногда мне приходилось изображать сломленного раба рядом с Хаано. Символ его статуса для прочих ситхов. И я успел увидеть множество чудовищных вещей. То, что делали с другими рабами…_

_Я скоро начал предпочитать общество Хаано. Да, он был врагом, но со мной он был почти мягок, и, по крайней мере, мне не нужно было смотреть на бесконечные мучения, разрываясь от невозможности хоть что-то изменить… помочь…_

_Нет, он не агитировал меня принять учение ситхов._

_Не знаю, я не хочу оправдываться. С точки зрения морали мой образ жизни был ужасен. Но там не было морали. Я не был учеником джедая или даже просто собой. Только человеческое существо, борющееся, чтобы не сойти с ума. Я не мог открыться Силе, не мог ни с кем поговорить. Единственное, что было мне доступно – физический контакт. И я начал к нему стремиться… затем – получать удовольствие… он был действительно хорошим любовником, насколько я могу судить, не имея другого опыта. И он был красив. Я не обращал внимания сначала. Но потом, наблюдая за ним, я отмечал то, что отличало его от прочих ситхов. И среди остального заметил красоту (Тёмная Сторона почти не повлияла на него – большая редкость)._

_Такие отношения у нас продолжались около трёх месяцев. А потом я нарушил договор. Мне представился шанс бежать. Наши предприняли операцию в том секторе, и ситхи были заняты. Я почти успел, но со взломом одной из дверей мне не повезло. Так меня и нашёл Хаано. Он был в ярости._

_Если до тех пор на мою долю пришлось в общей сложности два удара шоковым кнутом ***** , то в следующий месяц я всё таки познакомился с оборудованием пыточной. Хаано старался не портить мою шкурку, которую находил симпатичной, но, как оказалось, есть множество способов причинить боль, которые следов почти не оставляют._  
____________________

 ***** Shock whip. Не путать со световым кнутом (Lightwhip). Первый парализует, второй - обжигает.  
____________________

_Настроение Хаано ухудшилось в конце месяца. Он стал меньше себя контролировать. Почти все шрамы, что на мне есть, появились тогда. Дело было в визите их лидера. Хаано был его любовником. О, он был достоин своего места в иерархии, но, будучи совсем молодым, обратил на себя внимание таким способом. Он действительно очень красив…_

_В любом случае, тогда он срывался на мне. Рано или поздно должен был настать тот день. Мне достаточно было посмотреть на входящего в камеру Хаано, чтобы понять, что я не выживу. Слишком мало у меня осталось сил, слишком много у него – гнева._

_Это был срыв, мой или его… я подался вперёд, когда он оказался достаточно близко – даже не поцеловал, коснулся губами…_

_Между нами на тот момент уже месяц не было ничего, кроме пыток. Он был не слишком осторожен, и я достаточно экспрессивно описал ситуацию. В выражениях на три четверти подчерпнутых от самого Хаано. Он тогда рассмеялся… и я понял, что его отпустило._

_После он расковал меня и вернул в свои комнаты. Даже подлечил немного. Наши отношения изменились. Как будто он пустил меня за один из слоёв своих масок._

_Переломный момент наступил ещё через месяц. Верховный Владыка, вновь посетивший крепость на обратном пути в свою цитадель (ты знаешь, наши разведчики готовы сами себя съесть за её координаты), наконец отбыл восвояси. Хаано приводил себя в состояние равновесия крепким алкоголем. Количество выпитого не влияло на его координацию или мышление, но контроль эмоций становился пугающе хрупким._

_В ту ночь он забыл усыпить меня. Да, он использовал снотворное. Ему ничего не грозило с моей стороны, ведь я зависел от него (не говоря о том, что я не был способен на убийство спящего). Но как все ситхи он был параноиком и не хотел, чтобы живая грелка имела возможность придушить его подушкой._

_Итак, он был не в лучшем состоянии и забыл о снотворном… утром я проснулся раньше него._

Это не моя тайна, брат. Даже сейчас… я никому не смогу рассказать о той ночи правду. Во всей бескрайней Галактике не найдётся таких слов, чтобы выразить то, что отражалось на лице Хаано в этот момент. Холодная злость… но под ней… пустота… взгляд не теплее космического вакуума.

«Ты отдал приказ, и я понял, что, что бы я ни сделал, я уже отработанный материал. Ты не позволишь мне жить, не после такого».

«Ты отдался мне, чтобы унизить Владыку. Поставить его на одну полку с мальчиком-рабом».

Я мог только гладить, целовать длинные пряди светлых волос и шептать бессвязно имя, внезапно так много значащего для меня человека.

_\- Я впервые увидел его спящим, беззащитным, не скрытым его обычной маской. Он казался… хрупким… бледный, но в венце из солнечного света… в нём всегда было что-то огненное, но только тогда я понял, что этому ревущему, испепеляющему пламени когда-то полагалось быть просто согревающим. А ещё – что оно сжигает не столько других, сколько его самого._

Я почувствовал, что он просыпается, и притворился спящим. Я не слышал, но знал, что он приподнялся на локтях и смотрит на меня… и гадал, успею ли ощутить смертельный удар, но главное, успею ли сказать… «Прежде, чем ты меня убьёшь» – пауза, я почувствовал, что он даёт мне время закончить фразу, кривит губы в презрительной усмешке. Он не мог ожидать того, что услышал… «я должен сказать… я люблю тебя».

Он смеялся и назвал меня идиотом… и оставил мне жизнь.

_\- Я сказал, что люблю его. Сказал ему правду. Эта любовь ведёт меня и даёт мне силы. К ней я обращаюсь, чтобы применять высшие техники Светлой Стороны._

Чувствую, ты шокирован. Что же, интересно, больше удивило тебя. Что у меня есть любимый человек? Что он мужчина? Что он враг? Что он… Лорд ситхов?

_\- Я расскажу, как научился. Вернее, как понял. После побега я провёл около четырёх месяцев в Храме. Все вокруг удивлялись тому, как быстро я восстанавливался, но ведь меня грыз не ужас пережитого кошмара, а только боль от того, что я оставил любимого человека. Однако, я понимал, что другого выбора не было. Если я хотел, чтобы моя любовь жила – должен был выжить сам. Рядом с Хаано у меня шансов не было. Поэтому я тогда ушёл, ты знаешь, воспользовался атакой наших._

_Когда Совет посчитал меня готовым, нам с учителем снова стали давать миссии. Не боевые и не близко к очагам конфликтов с ситхами. Однако уже на второй миссии на ситха мы всё же напоролись. Это был Дельро. Он однажды видел меня, когда встречался с Хаано. Они называли себя друзьями. У ситхов это такой тип врагов, которых выгодно держать как можно ближе к себе._

_Дельро мог нанести удар Хаано, рассказав о моём побеге. Он собирался использовать меня как доказательство обмана и некомпетентности. А может и предательства, ведь он мог заявить, что Хаано сам отпустил меня._

_В том бою я сражался не за себя или учителя. Даже не против Дельро. Передо мной был образ Хаано. И я понял, что могу отводить удары Тёмной Стороны._

_Со временем я отточил эту и другие способности, так что не думаю, что у давешних культистов было много шансов, они ведь не ситхи даже._

Я улыбаюсь звёздному небу. Если подумать, каждое из живых существ, населяющих эти далёкие светящиеся шарики и бескрайний космос между ними, в каком-то смысле свидетель моей истории. Сила объединяет нас. А значит, моя любовь будет жить.


End file.
